sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luann Delaney
|last seen = |appearances = 11 episodes (see below) }} Luann Delaney was the wife of Otto Delaney on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Dendrie Taylor, Luann makes her debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Head of her porn company, Cara Cara, Luann was also best friends with Gemma Teller Morrow. After Otto's incarceration, Luann had an affair with Bobby Munson, and SAMCRO became more devoted to helping build Cara Cara. Playing a recurring role through the series' first and second seasons, her murder was ordered by the head of a rival porn business, Georgie Caruso, and her death played a huge part in Otto's betrayal of the club. She met her demise in the Season 2 episode . Biography Background Luann met Gemma not long after she left home. They are close to the same age of 51 in season 2. She was maid of honour at Gemma and JT's wedding in 1978, Clay being best man. She was involved in the porn industry and made her name doing kinkier sex than most other actresses. Otto Delaney met her and fell in love with her, eventually marrying her and using his own money to set up her own studio, Cara Cara. She is loyal to the club, but skims money from their end, to do what she can for Otto and live a good lifestyle. At the time of her death in Season 2, she was partnering with the club in the porn business, had expensive breast implants and drove a newer corvette with vanity plates. Season 1 At Gemma's insistent request, she loans the club $55,000 to help cover the cost of their weapons shipment. Later on she is caught in an ATF raid on Cara Cara where she is arrested after agents locate drugs on the premises. Agent Stahl concocts a plan to use the threat of Luann's incarceration to extract information from Otto on SAMCRO. She visits her husband in prison and at Jax's request, quietly divulges to Otto that ATF is using the RICO Act to bring down SAMCRO. Otto then rescinds his deal with Stahl, attacking her in the process. Season 2 A law enforcement raid caused Luann to lose her studio and performers to a rival pornographer and Otto asked SAMCRO to help her. Jax helped get the performers back and sets up Luann in one of SAMCRO's warehouses thus giving SAMCRO a hand in her business. Despite Luann's protests, Jax goes along with Clay, when he gives Bobby a job as a bookkeeper in her company. Bobby discovers that Luann is skimming money from the business, but in order to keep him quiet, she performs sexual favors for him. Luann Delaney is found beaten to death at the end of the season 2 episode "Potlatch." She was killed by Georgie Caruso's men, in order to attain her actors and steal her business. He was later dealt with by SAMCRO as revenge for killing her and in turn, causing Otto to turn on them. By season 4, Lincoln Potter ADA, informed Otto that Bobby was having sex with Luann, and showed him the DNA results of semen found on Luann's panties at the time of her death. He later closes the trap, when he exposes Bobby's lie that SAMCRO killed Georgie, even though they did later after using him to set up Hale. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A19 S1-3.jpg|A19_S1-3 - Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:SAMCRO Associates Category:Deceased